


Liquid Courage (R.L)

by obsessedwithrandomthings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithrandomthings/pseuds/obsessedwithrandomthings
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Liquid Courage (R.L)

You looked at the bottle of whiskey that was kept on his bedside table and slowly walked towards it. Before you could grab it, Remus got to it, swiftly taking it into his own hands.

You sighed and sat down on his bed, “what possible reason could you have for not letting me drink, Remus?”

Remus walked over to his desk and set the bottle down carefully and leaned on the desk, “aren’t you that muggle medicine? Anti-body something?”

“It’s an antibiotic and I finished my course 3 days ago, so I can drink.” You stood up and walked over to Remus as he watched you intently, getting closer and closer with every step you took, your hips swaying with the rhythm of his heart beating did not go unnoticed.

Remus moved the bottle behind him as he felt your chest against his. His breath hitched in his throat, he knew you were aware of the effect you had on him. He cleared his throat, “I just don’t think alcohol is a good idea right now, that’s all.”

You smirked at him, “why not? Is it because the last time we got drunk together, we both had the best sex of our lives?” you asked, leaning closer, your lips dangerously close to his ear, “I mean, I wouldn’t mind a round two, you know?”

A shaky breath left his mouth as he sighed, his hands with balled up in fists, it was the best way to prevent himself from touching you, “that was back when we were a lot younger and carefree, and back then – you weren’t going through a terrible divorce.”

You rolled your eyes and took a step back, “I’m not going through it anymore, it’s done – one last signature and it’ll be like he never even existed.” You folded your arms across your chest, “if you think I’m going through some healing process or want you to be my rebound – that’s not the fucking case.”

“Then why have you locked yourself in here with me? While he’s downstairs, trying to talk to you?” Remus asked, pouring a glass of whiskey for you.

You sat down on the bed, “Sirius said he’ll deal with him, I don’t want to.” You took the glass from Remus and took a rather large sip, “none of this would have happened if you had left with me.”

-

Remus and you lay in bed, the sun seeping through the window as both of you covered your eyes. You rested your head on his chest as he gently stroked your hair.

“What are we going to do now, Remus?” you asked, your fingers gently tracing patterns on his chest.

You were still hungover, the alcohol was still in your system, but none of it mattered. Two of your best friends had died, and one was sent to Azkaban, nothing mattered anymore.

Remus sighed, “I don’t know – I wish had an answer to that, but I don’t. Aren’t you supposed to leave for Europe tomorrow?”

You nodded, “that’s the plan.” You sat up straight and looked at him, “come with me, we can – we can start our lives there together.”

Even though you had studied at Hogwarts, you always wanted to go study further in the muggle world. You had already been admitted to a university in Barcelona, and you were ready to hit the restart button on your life.

Remus sat up too, leaning his head back as he closed his eyes, “I can’t, you know I can’t.” he smiled softly and looked at you, “you’re going to have a great life, new people, new friends, maybe you’ll even find the love of your life there.”

“You could too. There’s nothing left here, Remus. Look – we’ve been back and forth, there are feelings here, we’re in bed together – why can’t we explore this?” You interrogated, demanding a proper and reasonable explanation as to why this wasn’t a good idea.

Remus shook his head no, “we aren’t discussing this, I can’t just up and leave.” He sighed, looking away from you, “as for us – there’s nothing here to explore.”

You felt tears form in your eyes as soon as those words left his mouth. You nodded and got off the bed, gathering all your belongings. Remus just sat there, his head in his hands as he asked you to slow down and talk to him. But, there was no slowing down, what needed to be said, was said. There was no looking back.

-

“You being in a shitty marriage was not my fault, and you know that.” Remus scoffed as he poured a drink for himself, downing it all in one gulp. He shook his head and looked at you, “you’re saying – if I had gone with you, you wouldn’t have ended up with this man?”

You stood up and looked at him, your eyes wide, “yes! Because if you were there – I wouldn’t have needed anyone else, I would have married you eventually.”

Remus chuckled, pouring another drink, “who says we would have gotten married? And even if we did, we don’t know if it would have worked out.”

“We would have been great together, and you know that too.” You finished your drink and sat down on the bed with the entire bottle in your hands, “I always told Lily that you were the man of my dreams.” You took a sip directly from the bottle this time.

Remus sat down next to you as he took the bottle, and took a sip, the liquid burning in his throat but it didn’t matter, “then why did you marry someone else?”

You closed your eyes as you felt a few tears fall, “I was lonely and he was there – he helped me, he took care of me. One thing lead to another and then I felt like the next best step was marriage, you know?” You could feel the whiskey taking care, slowly seeping into your body as a mix of sadness, desire and confidence took over you.

“Why did you leave him? I mean, you were married for almost four years? And then suddenly when the Order is back, Sirius is back, you decide to leave him?”

You wiped the tears away and looked at him, “so we were dating for a year, and then we got married for four years, and for two of those years – he was seeing someone else.” You sighed heavily, “I – I had a miscarriage, and everything went downhill after, we even stopped sleeping in the same bed eventually.”

Mark and you had gotten together years after you had moved to Barcelona. You spent your first few years mourning your old life, you refused to do anything other than study and work. Eventually, you met him, and things started to look up. Married life started fairly well too, with only a few fights here and there. You wanted a family, something more, so you both tried.

A miscarriage was something you didn’t think you could come back from. Eventually, Mark stopped trying too. He started seeing someone else and you knew, but you never let it show. He lived his life, and you tried living yours. You ate one meal together and slept in separate rooms.

A month later the news broke out about Sirius, you got in touch with Molly. You asked her to keep you posted about any and every development. Almost two years later she told you about the Order meeting again, asking if you wanted to visit.

You packed your bags and left, with a note and divorce papers.

Remus’ hand reached your hair, gently stroking it, “I didn’t know – why did you never tell me? Why did you never write?”

You shrugged, “I couldn’t even recognize myself but hearing about the order, it gave me a sense of purpose – after a very long time, so I came here.” You leaned into his touch, “his touch never felt like this, I don’t think anyone’s ever will.”

Remus sighed, “you’re drunk, you don’t mean that.”

“I’m done chasing after you, Remus. I love you, and that’s all I have to say.”

–

Sirius, Remus, Mark, and you all sat the dining table. Sirius had managed to get you out of the room, sober you up, and have a proper discussion, one last time.

Mark looked at you, “we can try to make this work again if you want? I’m not seeing her anymore, I never will.” He tried to grab your hand from across the table but you pulled away.

You shook your head no, “I don’t want this, I don’t want you. I just need you to sign these papers and never see me again.” You looked at Sirius, “don’t ask me to give this marriage another go.”

Sirius smiled at you weakly, “never.” He then stood up and looked at Mark, “well – you heard her. If you don’t sign them now, we will personally go down to the ministry and make a much bigger issue out of it.”

Mark nodded and signed the papers, “happy? You will never have to see me again.” His gaze shifted to Remus, “I recognize you from the pictures she showed me, and from how fondly she spoke about you. If you’re the one she wants to be with, all I can say is – don’t fuck it up like I did.”

“I won’t.”

You looked at Remus as his hand reached yours, intertwining your fingers together. You could feel tears form in your eyes once again, only this time they were happy ones.

Mark left and Sirius decided it was best to leave Remus and you on your own. There were too many thoughts going on in your mind. Your marriage was finally over, what were your next steps going to be?

Remus pulled you into a hug, his hands wrapped around your waist, “I know I’m not a rebound, but I still think you need time to heal. I will be there by your side while you do, and then one day – I’ll surprise you with the best first date ever.”

You sighed happily and looked at him, “I would absolutely love that, Remus.” You leaned forward and kissed his cheek, “do you want to have some coffee, maybe I can some add some whiskey in it?”

“Are you trying to get me in bed again? it might have worked years ago, but I’m not so sure anymore love.” Remus responded with a chuckle.

You rolled your eyes, “we’d be in bed now if I wanted to get you in bed with me.”

“You know, your confidence was the first thing I fell in love with, all those years ago. Even now, it’s the most attractive thing about you.”

You bit your lower lip, “if you continue saying things like that, I’ll have to see you in bed.”

Remus chuckled as he put the kettle on, “I’m going make tea – just to be safe.”


End file.
